


Rookies to Global stars

by xoxodoyochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idols, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodoyochi/pseuds/xoxodoyochi
Summary: This fic is heavily based on the timeline of Doyoung and Jaehyun from rookie days till current time. The plot is basically fictional but other than that, it will make you think it is indeed, real. Well.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 7





	Rookies to Global stars

He was walking so slowly, thinking if he is doing the right thing. He left his school to be an idol star. He remembered what his brother said, ‘I will work hard for the family even if you fail to make it’. Even his mum doesn’t agree that shit but for her son’s happiness, she wants him to do what he loves, which is singing.

Doyoung entered the room filled with sweat and dust with the other rookies. He was trying his best to not make himself known as he was shy and nervous. They lined up facing the other senior rookies in the room looking at them. He thought to himself ‘Ah shit I really don’t know how to make new friends.’. Basically, he is doomed. He finally decided to look at them in the eyes and he made eye-contact with this boy that had big round pearly eyes. He quickly broke the eye contact and brushed it off. 

‘Kim Dongyoung? Kim Dongyoung!’. Doyoung suddenly snapped out of it and ran to the SM staff. ‘Yes! ‘. He heard laughs from the other rookies and sighed. ‘Go ahead move on, choose someone to be buddies with’. He just walked straight ahead and sat beside this boy that smelt like fresh lavender. ‘Crazy,’ he smiled to himself.

Doyoung was still staring at the brown wooden vinyl floor when the boy beside him said ‘HEY’. Doyoung looked up and locked eyes with him. ‘This is the same boy with those pearly eyes’ he thought to himself. ‘My name is Jaehyun, and you are Kim DongYoung? Are you older than me ?’. Doyoung said ‘ Hey you can call me doyoung hyung. You are definitely younger than me...’. Jaehyun smiled listening to his accent and said ‘ Aren’t we being a lil informal for the first time and you are not from Seoul huh?’. Doyoung smiled at him back and wanted to reply when suddenly everyone stood up ‘Everyone greet your sunbae-nims!’. ‘ Doyoung was wondering who they were when he saw a familiar face.. it was EXO DO KYUNGSOO! ‘Omg omg omg crazy.. its D.O?!’ as he looked at jaehyun for confirmation. ‘ Oh this is normal, they come when there are new rookies, for motivating stuff,’.. ‘and you seem very excited.. i thought you were shy?’ Jaehyun continued. Doyoung was totally ignoring him as he was focusing on EXO DO. Jaehyun then said ‘ Hey you are already ignoring me?!’ Doyoung finally realizing ‘Sorry! I am just starstrucked. Actually, i am shy but i think i am enjoying this! Who else can we see anyway?..’. Jaehyun laughed and said ‘ This is not what you are supposed to focus at! We have alot of things to do, we dont have time to wait for our sunbaes’. 

Suddenly another rookie came up to Jaehyun and said ‘ I see you are already making friends? Laughing and all you seems to be happy, Jae! Wait who is he again?’ Taeyong asked. ‘His name is Dongyoung but apparently they changed his name to Doyoung’. ‘Hi, my name is Taeyong’. Doyoung smiled and said ‘Hi! I am Kim DongYoung!’ as he bowed. Taeyong laughed and said, ‘You are a good kid but damn, you are tall’. They proceeded to the company’s cafeteria because it’s a routine to introduce the new rookies to the place they will always want to go to after practice. ‘Taeyong has such a leader personality’ Doyoung thought to himself. 

After lunch, Taeyong brought all the new rookies to their practice room. 'This is the place we will always be together. I was told Doyoung will practice with us so you can stick with us today'. 'Sure, thank you Taeyong!'. Doyoung saw his bag already placed inside his locker. He was wondering again if he has done the right thing. He is already missing his family. He changed into comfortable clothes and as he looked into the mirror, he realised how shabby he looked. 'I was looking like this when talking to the most handsome boy in the room'?

He zipped his bag and walked back towards the other rookies. The other rookies smiled to Doyoung as he looked extremely nervous. ' How was your first day?'. Jeno asked. 'Nerve wrecking but excited..'. 'You must be good at something?' Yuta asked. 'Hmm.. I guess I can sing?'.. 'ooOOOooooh sing for us!'. All the other rookies in the room turnt their heads to listen as they heard what Yuta said. He got shocked 'No! Not in front of you guys.. Everyone is definitely better than me'.. as he shivers while thinking about singing in front of all those rookies. 'Kim DongYoung! Kim DongYoung! Kim Dongyoung! Taeyong chanted as the rest followed. 

Doyoung had no choice but to think of a song to sing. Oh My GOD. He thought to himself. I can do this.  
After he sang the chorus of Miracles in December, he stopped and said ' Enough guys!'. Everyone started to clap and cheered for him. He was flustered and said 'Thanks guys, I am looking forward to work with you guys till we see other debut, right?'. 'Ooooohhh Good with words,' Youngho replied.

\-- And that was the first day.


End file.
